


Beautiful Boys

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, M/M, Tumblr!Klaine, self esteem problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was obvious they got along and they lived so close. Why didn’t Blaine want to meet in person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine has to have orthogenetic surgery. What happens with that? How does he cope?
> 
> Prompt: I want to see a fic about Kurt meeting Blaine on tumblr. Blaine doesn’t want to meet him in person because he is waiting to have corrective jaw surgery. He and Kurt bought the same t-shirt. They run into each other, how does Kurt (who can be a bit looks obsessed) react.

Crushes came hard and fast to Kurt. 

On a whim he had bought a black t-shirt with half of a drippy rainbow heart. It was sweet and sappy and he adored it. With a small smile plastered onto his face he took a picture, found a good filter, and posted it onto his tumblr. 

_Kurtwasbornthisway: Looking for my other half <3_

He never expected a response. 

Not five minutes after he posted it a message popped up into his inbox.

_Mymissingpuzzlepiece said: Cute shirt :) Looks familiar._

Curious, Kurt clicked on the other person’s profile and found himself grinning. The picture was of a boy’s chest, from the neck to his hips wearing the opposite shirt of the other side of the heart. 

Blaine was a year younger than him and lived in the next town over. He loved singing, Vogue, Broadway, fashion and bad reality television. It didn’t take long before Kurt found himself reblogging all of his posts and then the conversation just flowed. 

_I love that jacket you just reblogged._

_Mymissingpuzzlepiece said: Right!?! It’s adorable! You should buy it, the coloring would look fantastic on you._

_Let’s be honest, I look great in everything._

_Mymissingpuzzlepiece said: I know that’s true ;)_

The flirting continued until they exchanged numbers and then they spoke on the phone almost every night. Kurt found himself laying on his bed, grinning like an idiot up at the ceiling after the calls with his phone pressed to his chest. 

God, he had a crush on someone he had never met. 

“Let’s get coffee or something one day. I know a place that isn’t as terrible as the others,” he said and Blaine was silent for a long moment. 

“I don’t know…”

“I mean, if you’re not comfortable then let’s not.  It’s fine just to chat, I like talking to you,” a shaky breath came from the phone. “I like you Blaine.”

“I like you too,” Blaine said softly. 

Why wouldn’t he want to meet? They were going to meet in public so it wasn’t like he was some kind of creep. Plus, they had posted pictures of themselves. Blaine would know exactly what he looked like and he…

Wait.

Confused, Kurt went through every single picture Blaine posted of himself. In every picture his face was cropped out. Was Blaine underage? Was he much older? Was he covered in scars from something like a dog attack?

After that, Blaine was distant. He still wrote but never made any indication that he wanted to meet in person. It broke Kurt’s heart and all he wanted to do was meet this person in real life, the person he thought was his other half. 

His shoes clicked loudly on the floor as he walked down the hospital halls, Carole’s dinner in his hands. He smiled at a few familiar nurses and turned the corner to the waiting room where he knew she would be. 

“Hi honey,” Carole gave him a smile as he handed over the container. 

“Homemade quiche. I thought it would be better than cafeteria food,” he glanced around the waiting room. “Busy night?”

“Just prepping a few surgeries. I should be home by ten,” she opened the container and sighed. “Looks delicious as always Kurt.”

A sudden movement across the waiting room startled Kurt and he glanced over. A boy about his age with sitting in a chair, a magazine held loosely in his hands. His hazel eyes were large and he was very handsome even with his protruding lower jaw.

But he was wearing the other half of the heart shirt Kurt was wearing. 

“Blaine?” He asked softly and the other boy’s eyes widened. 

“Kurt?” That voice was so familiar and Kurt grinned, hurrying over. 

“It’s so good to finally see you! Wait…you’re in the hospital. Are you all right? Are you hurt or…” Kurt sat in the chair next to him and Blaine squirmed away a little. 

“I’m getting surgery in the morning,” he mumbled. 

“Surgery? For what?” Kurt frowned and Blaine laughed. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” he reached up to touch his jaw. “I’m correcting a deformity.”

Something heavy settled in his stomach and the images Blaine had posted flashed through his mind. Was he really so self-conscious that he didn’t want anyone to see his face? 

“Is this why you didn’t want to meet?” The younger boy blushed and looked down, swallowing heavily. His hands clenched a few times before he sucked a deep breath in through his teeth. 

“You post a lot of pictures of…of beautiful boys and I didn’t want you to be disappointed. Maybe we could have met after I healed from my surgery,” Blaine’s shoulders curled in on themselves. 

“I’ve had a major crush on you for a really long time,” Kurt couldn’t help but smile at Blaine’s stunned expression. “And it wasn’t because of how you look, which is incredibly handsome by the way. It’s because you made me smile every time we spoke. Blaine, you’re beautiful inside and out.”

Blaine blushed bright red and looked down, even his ears flaming. “Really?” He asked in a small voice. 

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded. “And I’d really like to take you out for dinner sometime after your surgery…like when you can eat again. Do you like milkshakes? I can bring you a milkshake after the surgery.”

“Strawberry is my favorite,” Blaine said with a smile and Kurt grinned back. 

“It’s a date.”


End file.
